The World of the Beyond
by bluebirdflyfly
Summary: The world of the Beyond is where people go when they commit suicide. No matter how you did it, you'll find yourself there. A place of nothing but broken and dirty things, large expanses of desert, no smiles, flowers or stars. It's hell.
1. Chapter 1

**This is actually the prologue, so just in case you were mad over how short it was.**

**This story is based off the movie, Wristcutters: A Love Story, which I absolutely love, and if you haven't seen it than you should!**

* * *

><p>Blaine was 17 when he <em>offed<em> himself.

Heartbroken and beaten down, he had stepped into his bathroom and taken razors to his wrists. He had watched the world fade at the corners, watched as the mirror became the floor. The last thing he had seen in the world of the Living was the bright red of his blood pooling around him on the tile floor.

He never really thought he'd ever be courageous enough to take the step and throw away his life. But when Nathan had broken up with him, it was like he didn't even have anything else to live for.

Nathan had been his everything. His family had disowned him and now his boyfriend had decided to rip his heart to shreds.

So of course. Suicide was the first option. That was before he knew what came afterwards. Before he knew that what came next was hell compared to the world of the living.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is based off the movie, Wristcutters: A Love Story, which I absolutely love, and if you haven't seen it than you should!**

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up to the sound of slamming doors and loud footsteps up stairs. He groaned, rolling over and pressing his pillow down on top of his head so he wouldn't have to listen to another annoying rant from his landlord.<p>

He guessed he should be some sort of kind to the man, since he gave him an apartment for cheap and helped him get a job when he first arrived, so he owed him. But he really hated how much he complained. Which was basically every _second_.

The door to his cramped apartment flew open, crashing against the cracked wall, knocking a frame that held nothing but a piece of black paper to the ground. "What is this?" the tall, floppy haired man asked, shaking a chocolate ice cream container in the air as he walked up to the mattress Blaine used as a bed. Blaine removed the pillow and turned his head so he could look at Sam, shrugging his shoulders.

"An ice cream container?" So it was going to be one of _those_ days.

Sam threw the container at Blaine, hitting him in the shoulder blade before the soggy cardboard bounced to the ground. "Exactly. That's _exactly_ what it is. And you know what I say about that kind of food."

Of course Blaine did. Sam never stopped nagging him about it. Sam was a health freak. Even after he had offed himself, he still worried about his weight and getting fat. Though there was no possible way for him to gain weight and ruin his perfectly toned body.

Which Blaine had to be face to face with all day since Sam seemed to not own even one shirt.

Blaine had decided that even though Sam had been in the Beyond longer than him, he was still in the denial stage. Denial that he was dead.

Which was absolute rubbish, since everyone here knew they were dead. Since they were the one's who did it themselves. But Sam seemed like he was in denial over it, so that's how Blaine would see it.

But Sam still watched what he ate, and he forced Blaine to do the same. Though Blaine constantly went out to eat behind his back since he couldn't really keep him from the delicious food he could now eat without worrying about how he'd look. Not that he was really trying to impress anyone here anyway. Sam had constantly thrown junk food containers and wrappers at him whenever he found them. He'd demand for Blaine to apologize, then he would go through his usual speech of the use of healthy living and how it'll help you look better as you age.

Which was another thing that made Blaine believe Sam was in denial.

See. In the world of the Beyond, no one aged. No one gained weight. They looked exactly how they looked when they offed themselves. Worrying over weight was ridiculous, and Blaine knew it. But it seemed to get Sam to sleep at night, so good for him.

Now, what is the world of the Beyond, you ask?

It's the world that happens when someone kills themselves. No matter how it happened, you'll end up there. People may find it fascinating at first, a whole new world to explore and learn. It was like you didn't even die. But it's much more different from the world of the Living. Cities and towns are sparse, large expanses of desert between just two cities. No one knows how big the world is. People never have the energy to find it out. Food and gas and electricity aren't generated and made like they are in the world of the Living. It just appears in the stores and gas stations and houses. Money is still used, though it is mostly used to get better places to live, or nicer food or new clothes. Everything else was just a mess. Cracked and broken. Finding something new and shiny wasn't something that happened in the world of the Beyond.

Even the colors of the world are dimmed, darker. No one seems to smile. No one ever seems happy. It is hell.

But everyone is afraid to kill themselves. They are afraid that if they off themselves again that they'll get thrown into a world even worse than this one. So people just amble around in a daily stupor, trying to do something to occupy themselves.

After Blaine offed himself he had woken up in the middle of a street, naked and sweating. That's where Sam found him as he did his monthly walk of the highways looking for new people. He had given Blaine clothes and gave him his apartment and gotten him a job with the pizzeria down the block.

That's been his life for the past month. He'd wake up, get dressed, go down to the pizzeria, then go home. He occupied himself in his spare time with thoughts of Nathan. On how he had probably found a new boyfriend. A new boyfriend who helped him forget all about Blaine. The thought was a cruel one for Blaine, but he knew it was probably true. Maybe a boyfriend who actually put out for once...

The sharp sound of a bell going off shook him out of his stupor and he straightened up at his counter to look at the customers at the register. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands before moving to stand in front of register. Two men stood on the other side, discussing together as they pointed at the rickety sign above Blaine's head. "Welcome to Kamikaze Pizza. What would you like?" Blaine used his usual monotone for the welcome he said about 100 times a day.

The men took a quick look at each other before the burlier man leaned forward, resting hand on the counter and tapping his fingers against the counter. "A pepperoni and mushroom pizza. Large. With two Cokes."

Blaine typed the order into the old fashioned register before him and hit the button to open the money drawer. "That will be five dollars and twenty cents." The man handed him a 10 and Blaine hurried to give back his change before heading into the back to grab a pizza. He stopped at the cooler on the way out to grab two vintage glass Coke bottles before heading back to the counter. "Large pepperoni and mushroom. And two Cokes."

That's how Blaine's day was, always. The rest of the day was full of similar orders, and many stolen pieces of pizza on his part. When it was time for him to leave, he took off and folded his apron, grabbing his check from Mr. Hung, his boss, before leaving through the glass door. Walking was the usual way to get around in these parts of the world of the Beyond. Cars were expensive and even then they were rusted up hunks of junk, so it was much more safer to go on foot. As he walked back to his apartment, he passed a bar labeled COWBOY LUKES. He stopped and stared up in amusement at the name. The names of businesses around here were so entertaining sometimes. He shrugged before stepping into the small bar, coughing as he swallowed a mouthful of smoke filtered air. He looked around at the metal tables, and booths, seeing that the place was scarcely populated at the moment, most of the people were up at the crooked wood bar. Blaine crossed his arms over his chest as he walked up to the bar, slamming a five dollar bill on the counter. "Beer, please." Drink ages had no effect here since everyone was dead anyway, and most people had complained before they finally allowed people under twenty one to drink.

The chubby man behind the bar set down a glass bottle full of amber liquid and Blaine nodded a thanks before taking a swig from the dirty glass. He turned and leaned against the bar, resting his elbows on it as he looked around the space. Dull music played in the background, coming from a beat up, cracked jukebox in the corner. This is the first time he had 'gone out' since he had showed up in the world of the Beyond. He never had a reason to, so why was he there now? He didn't know. Maybe it was just to humor himself.

His eyes caught sight of two girls watching him. When they saw they had been caught, they automatically turned towards each other and began to whisper. Blaine let out a humorless chuckle. The same thing happened in the world of the Living. Girls would giggle and blush over him and he'd have to break their poor hearts by pointing out that, in fact, he was gay.

Blaine studied the girls quietly as they bent close to each other. One girl was tall and blonde, with her long straight hair pulled into a high pony. The other girl was of average height and was Latina, with beautiful dark hair that hung around her shoulders in ringlets. They both were wearing cheerleading outfits that looked like they couldn't flatter anyone but those two. The Latina looked up and caught him staring. Blaine glanced away and took a drink of beer as he turned around to face the bar again.

"So, Hobbit. How'd you do it?" Blaine jumped when he heard the voice behind him. He turned around to see the Latina standing with her weight shifted to her left leg, her arms crossed against her chest as she scrutinized him.

"Excuse me?" Blaine spluttered, mostly in surprise over the nickname he hadn't heard in so long. He wasn't _that_ short. He was even taller than the Latina.

"How'd you off yourself?" She asked, rolling her large brown eyes.

"Isn't that kind of a rude question?" Blaine asked as he brought the bottle to his lips again.

"Does it really matter? Being rude doesn't matter around here anymore. It's a normal conversation starter." She shrugged her shoulders.

Blaine nodded and set his bottle down before pulling up the sleeves of his leather jacket. Two scars criss-crossed each other on both wrists. She looked at them for a moment before nodding. "I thought so."

Once again Blaine gave her a look. "_Excuse me?_"

The girl rolled her eyes again with an agitated sigh. "Me and my girl, Britt; we have a game. We sit back and study new comers who come into the bar. We take guesses on how they offed themselves, then we ask them. Who ever loses has to buy the next couple beers. It's a good way to stay entertained." She spun on her heel and sauntered back to her booth to sit with the blonde, who frowned when she sat down.

Blaine grabbed his beer and walked over to the girl's table and pulled over one of the cheap, rusted chairs. The girls watched as he set his bottle on the table and rested his arms on the metal. "So. What about you two?"

The blonde cocked her head at him and intertwined her fingers with the Latina's. "We killed ourselves."

Blaine narrowed his eyes confusedly at the girl before looking at the Latina, who seemed to be _blushing_. "We um. Suffocated ourselves. People didn't approve of our relationship, so we offed ourselves together in Britt's garage with the door closed and the car on."

Blaine had never seen anyone in the world of the Beyond smile till he saw the two girls smile at each other. It surprised him so much to see that action. "I'm Blaine by the way."

"Santana and Brittany." The Latina answered, extending her free hand to Blaine. He grasped it and shook it. "So are you going to join our game?"

Blaine looked around the bar and shrugged. "Why not?"

"Hanged himself." Blaine answered.

"He looks like a cutter." Santana said, sipping from her bottle of beer.

"What exactly does a cutter look like, hm?" Blaine questioned her.

"He looks like a puppy lover." Brittany saved Santana from answering Blaine and all three looked over at the menacing biker man at the bar.

"Okay..." Blaine dragged out the word as he looked over at Brittany. She just shrugged as she curled an arm around Santana's dainty waist.

"Your turn to ask, Curly Sue." Santana said, pointing towards the man. Blaine shrugged and began to stand up when he caught the biker looking towards them. The deathly look in his eyes stopped Blaine halfway up from his seat, before he sat heavily back down. "I think I'll stick with not knowing."

"What about me?"

The three at the table looked up as a tanned boy pulled up a chair, turning it around to straddle it. He looked to be about Blaine's age and he didn't seem half as menacing as the biker did. He looked expectantly at the three, waiting for a reply. Blaine studied his dark eyes and muscular arms covered only by a white wife-beater. His eyes scanned over his Mohawk and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He was a hard one.

Brittany was about to say something when Santana grabbed her wrist. She was looking over at the door and Blaine looked over, seeing a tall woman with short blonde hair walking into the bar. "I'm sorry. But we have to go. Goodbye, Blaine. It was nice to meet you. Maybe we'll meet up again some other time," and with that she dragged Brittany up and towards the door, leaving behind half full beers.

The boy watched them walk away, whistling softly. "Nice ass, that girl has." Blaine looked over at him and cleared his throat. The boy looked over and his eyes widened as if acknowledging he was there. "Name's Noah Puckerman. But you can call me Puck." He held out the hand that wasn't grasping a beer bottle and shook Blaine's hand.

"Blaine Anderson. Blaine." Puck nodded and pointed at his wrist.

"A cutter, I see." Blaine looked down at where his leather jacket had ridden up. "I see a bunch of you guys all the time."

A silence settled around them as they drank from their bottles. After a moment Blaine looked over at Puck. "So. How'd you do it?"

"Me?" Puck ran his tongue over his full lips and met Blaine's eyes. "Threw myself in front of a train." Puck said nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders. Blaine's jaw fell open slightly, not expecting that to be his way. Puck chuckled at his expression. "Oh, the things we do for love."

Blaine let out a soft "Ah" and nodded. _Wasn't he right._


	3. Chapter 3

Puck actually turned out to be a pretty cool guy. Blaine never saw the two girls again, so he spent his time at the bar with Puck, playing the game Santana had shown him. When they had gotten bored with that, they'd go and occupy the pool table in the back. Soon enough, that became their 'thing' and everyday after work, Blaine would get a beer and meet Puck at the pool table. They wouldn't stand in silence, they'd spend the entire time talking. About what? Really anything that had come to mind. Sometimes they'd discuss why people had offed themselves, and at times they discussed their own reasons. Blaine even admitted to Puck why he had decided to slit his wrists, telling him the story of him and Nathan.

One thing about the world of the Beyond that Blaine liked was that no one judged. They had no reason to. If you were gay, then that's what you were. No one cared. Puck didn't even flinch when Blaine spoke about it, he acted as though Blaine was talking like a straight man. It was so foreign to Blaine, but he loved it.

Puck told him about the girl he had fallen in love with and had gotten pregnant on accident. After she had found out, he found out she really didn't love him like he loved her. And without him knowing she had gotten an abortion. Blaine realized that Puck hadn't been talking about a love for a girlfriend that drove him to kill himself, it was the love for the daughter he had never gotten to meet because of the selfishness of this Quinn girl.

During one of their games of pool, Puck stalled on his turn. He gripped his pool stick in both hands and cleared his throat. "So. I've got a really weird question to ask."

Blaine shrugged and leaned against the wall, taking a drink from his beer bottle. "Shoot away."

"Um. What would you say to meeting my family?" He asked slowly.

Blaine choked on his drink surprised by the question, and when he was able to compose himself he knit his eyebrows together. "What?"

Puck's eyes widened and he held out a hand, his palm facing Blaine as he shook it. "No, no, no. Not like that. I mean- just come over for dinner or something so they see I actually have a friend and I'm not making you up."

Blaine nodded, but still watched Puck closely. "Wait- family?"

"Yeah," Puck went back to shooting, getting a ball in the corner pocket. "My mom, my dad and my little sister."

Blaine crossed his ankles and chewed on his lip for a moment. "How is your entire family here? Did they all... You know?"

Puck nodded as he aimed again. "They all offed themselves. I was the last one. My mom the first."

Blaine nodded, "Oh, I see... I guess..."

Puck swore as the ball he hit missed the hole and stepped back to let Blaine line up his stick. "My mom was sick and was tired of all the pain. So while in the hospital she had done something to her medicine and caused a air bubble to travel through the tube and all that medical shit. And she died. I was young, so I can't tell you exactly." Puck shrugged as Blaine made two balls in. "My dad just couldn't go on without her I guess. He hung himself in our living room on the ceiling fan, a picture of him and mom clutched in his hand. I found him when I was 10."

"Harsh." Blaine murmured, getting a third ball in before missing.

"Yeah," Puck muttered. "Then there was my sister two years ago. 13 years old. Slit her throat. Over bullying." Puck shook his head, missing. "Sad. A 13 year old beauty. Bullied till she couldn't go on anymore. I still wish I could have kicked those kids' asses."

"Oh wow. I'm sorry," Blaine said.

"Yeah. Well. We're all together again. So it doesn't matter." Puck blew at the chalked tip of his stick. "So. Will you come meet them?"

Blaine got another ball in and straightened up. "Sure. That'd be cool."

"Awesome. I hope you're ready now because I told my mom yesterday that you already agreed to come tonight."

Blaine looked up and narrowed his eyes at Puck. Puck shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. "Hey. I needed a reason for you to come if you said no."

Puck had bought an old rusted up '83 Volkswagen Rabbit when he had first arrived, his parents giving him the money so he had an easier way to get around. The car was his baby though it was a bit too loud for Blaine and the white paint was chipping, but Puck found it to be one of the most beautiful things in the world of the Beyond. Blaine had been afraid to get in a car since he had gotten there, afraid that one of the old car's brakes would fall out or the entire car would crumble on the way to the store, but Puck had assured him that the Rabbit was fine. Puck drove Blaine to his house which was an old run down cabin on the side of the highway. Nothing surrounded it except for vast desert, no neighbors in view. "It's really quiet," Puck had said as they pulled up to it.

Blaine and Puck walked up to the door, Puck just pushing the door so it swung open for him to enter. Blaine felt a bit awkward as he stepped into the small house, suddenly being stared down by three strangers. He could tell right away who was who as he studied them quickly. Puck's mother was short and plump, a flowery apron tied tight around her waist. Tight black curls framed her beautiful round face, her tan skin and the dark hair making her look even more extravagant. Blaine could see where he got his height when his eyes landed on the tall, muscular man who was leaning back in a chair with his feet propped up on what must have been the kitchen table. His face was sharp and angular, but with a dark handsomeness behind it all.

A tall thin girl walked up to Blaine and held out an elegant hand. "Hi. I'm Nicole." Puck wasn't kidding when he had called her a thirteen year old beauty. Her long dark hair fell down in silky waves against her back, framing her beautiful heart shaped face perfectly.

"Blaine," Blaine introduced himself as he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles fleetingly. She blushed and stepped back towards the kitchen table.

Puck rolled his eyes as his father gave Blaine a stern look. "Be careful around my dad," Puck pointed out playfully before he walked into the small kitchenette, leaving Blaine to stand alone.

"Well, come sit down, Blaine!" Mrs. Puckerman urged, moving to place her hand on his back and pushing him towards an empty chair at the table. "I'm making spaghetti. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, no. I love spaghetti." Blaine said, folding his hands together on the table top.

"So, a cutter." Puck's dad mumbled.

Blaine bit his lip, uncomfortable, as he leaned back in the chair and set his hands in his lap. He didn't like wearing t-shirts so everyone could see his scars. He liked the mystery he had when people didn't know what he had done. He nodded with a sigh, "Yeah."

"Hey, Dad. Leave him alone. It's not like he's trying to find out how you died." Puck snapped walking into the room again and handed Blaine a beer bottle.

"It's fine," Blaine said, putting the bottle to his lips as everyone in the kitchen watched him. Nicole was watching him closely, her eyes flicking to the scars on his wrists. Blaine watched her just as closely when she turned away, waiting for her to catch him staring so she knew how it felt. Puck began to talk to his parents about this new band down at the bar, one that even Blaine agreed was terrible, and how they needed a good bass player; which Puck was explaining he could do. He just needed a guitar. And while Mr. Puckerman rolled his eyes and pointed out the fact that nothing really mattered anymore and Mrs. Puckerman just gave encouraging smiles as she stirred the sauce in a saucepan, Nicole looked over and caught Blaine staring. She blushed, looking away quickly as Blaine stuck his tongue out, giggling into her hand. Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed and Puck stopped dead in the middle of the conversation to look at his sister weirdly.

"He's gay, you know." He said.

Nicole's eyes widened comically as her cheeks became even redder. "Oh."

Blaine smirked but threw a questioning look at Puck. Puck shrugged, taking a long drink from his beer. "That's usually what she does when she finds someone _hot_ or _sexy_, ya know. Just felt like pointing out the fact that you like it in the ass."

Mr. Puckerman's eyes that were already wide went wider as Blaine choked on the beer that had been currently going down his throat. Nicole's hand covered her mouth as Mrs. Puckerman threw a towel at Puck, screeching a "Noah Mark Puckerman!"

Puck laughed loudly, slapping Blaine on the back as he pulled a chair over to straddle. "Hey, just pointing out the facts."

Blaine's face was burning as he finally got the beer to go down his throat before taking another swig to try and hide his embarrassment. Puck chuckled as he look at Blaine, bumping his shoulder with his fist. "Hey. Be proud."

Blaine threw a look at Puck, making sure he knew he'd be making a very rude hand gesture if he hadn't been in front of his family. Puck held up his hands in surrender. "Okay. I'll shut my mouth."

"That'd be for the best, Noah." Mrs. Puckerman said from her position at the stove.

"How about we keep the conversation PG for right now?" Mr. Puckerman suggested. Nicole's face was still red as she nodded, agreeing.

Puck glanced over at Blaine, biting his lip to suppress his laughter as Blaine just shook his head.

Blaine wiped his mouth with a napkin as he leaned back in his chair. "That was the most delicious thing I have tasted since I've been here."

Mrs. Puckerman rolled her eyes, "Oh hush."

"It's the truth, Ma. I told you your food was the best thing in this hell hole," Puck piped up, stuffing another forkful of spaghetti into his mouth.

"Are you done?" Mrs. Puckerman asked Blaine, pointing to his plate.

Blaine nodded but held his hand out towards the plate as she reached for it. "No, no. I'll get it."

"No, it's fine. I do the dishes around here- since someone always throws a hussy fit when I ask them too." She looked over at Puck who held up his hands, still chewing the mouthful he had.

"I'll help!" Blaine insisted pushing away from the table and picking up his plate.

"Fine. At least there's still one gentlemen around this place."

"Hey!" Puck called out, bits of chewed up noodles flying from his mouth.

"Keep your mouth closed!" yelled Mr. Puckerman, shielding his plate.

"You're so gross." Nicole muttered, making a grossed out face at Puck.

Mrs. Puckerman shook her head as she walked into the kitchen, Blaine following behind. She placed the few dishes she had into the sink of soapy water and motioned for Blaine to put his plate in. "Where can I get a towel..?"

"Second drawer," Mrs. Puckerman pointed and Blaine ambled over to grab a drying towel. "You're a wonderful young man, you know that right?"

"I've heard that before." Blaine muttered, twisting the towel in his fingers.

"It's a shame you offed yourself. You could have probably made the world a better place..." she murmured, reaching in to begin washing the dishes with a rag.

Something twisted in Blaine's chest and he felt a new feeling creep in his veins. A feeling he hadn't felt in forever- disappointment. Like he had let someone down. "It was a rash decision..."

Mrs. Puckerman glanced over at him, a sad look in her eyes. "I'm glad, though, that you found Noah. Ever since he started talking to you he's been in a much better mood all the time. I'd say... Maybe happier, but I don't think you can be happy in this place."

Blaine nodded, though the vision of those two girls at the bar leaked into his mind. Santana had smiled, and it seemed like the entire world brightened with it. She was the only one he had ever seen smile in this place and it still effected him. "Puck's a cool guy. I mean, he's really the only one who actually tried to talk to me. So."

"Yeah. People aren't very... talkative." She handed him a plate to begin to dry when Mr. Puckerman came into the room with the rest of the dishes.

"We're going to play some Pong. Hey, you. Do you wanna join?" Blaine was startled when he spoke to him but shook his head anyway. "Okay, but you're missing out." With that he was out the empty doorway.

"Pong?" Blaine questioned as he put the one plate away and grabbed another.

"The old game on the TV. The one with the control stick." Mrs. Puckerman answered.

"Aren't those games expensive though?"

"Yeah. But Paul and I saved up when we found out Noah had offed himself. We knew he'd need something to keep him entertained. Books aren't enough for him."

"Ah." Blaine nodded.

"Yeah. It kept him occupied for a minute it seemed. Then he was of finding that stupid bar. But at least he isn't getting into fights." A comfortable silence settled over the two as Mrs. Puckerman handed Blaine dishes as he dried and put them away. Then Mrs. Puckerman shifted and looked over at Blaine. "Do you mind me asking about why you offed yourself?"

Blaine shrugged, looking over. "It's not going to really offend me. I've heard it plenty of times now."

"So?" Mrs. Puckerman urged.

"Over a breakup. He was my first boyfriend and he broke my heart. I felt if I had no reason to live any longer. It was stupid." Blaine's voice was quiet before he cleared his throat.

Mrs. Puckerman nodded, "Oh, love. The number one killer in the world."

Blaine chuckled under his breath and shrugged. "I guess you'd be right. Half the people I met have killed themselves over love. I met these two girls... They offed themselves together so they could be together since no one approved of them. It was an interesting story."

"That so sweet..." Mrs. Puckerman murmured.

"Yeah."

"So they're still together? Even here?"

"Yeah... They actually looked really happy. I saw one of the girls actually... Smile. It was... Surprising."

"At least there's still some hope in this world."


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine had begun to feel homesick to the world of the Living.

He didn't know that could happen. There were people who probably offed themselves and then second guessed it, but Blaine was perfectly fine with where he ended up. He was the idiot who had made the stupid decision, so he was going to try and make the best of it. Well. That's what he had said before.

But after witnessing Puck and his family, Blaine began to realize what he was missing. It's not like he really ever had a family, his father disowning him when he came out as gay and his mother acting as if he was a screw up since the day he born, but he wanted the loving feeling a family gave. Puck had that all around him and Blaine was jealous.

He began to skip going to the bar with Puck, telling him he just didn't feel up to it much anymore. Puck just shrugged it off but gave him a look every time he turned him down.

It also didn't help that Puck was suddenly like a cat in heat and was rubbing up on every female that made their way into the shabby bar. Now when Blaine _did_ join Puck, he was ditched at the table for some hot girl Puck had caught sight of. He'd sit back with his beer and watch as Puck danced with and wooed the girl till he was able to get her to go home with him- or Blaine's apartment so his family wouldn't hear. Blaine hated having to hear Puck and that night's fuckbuddy either on the floor or in the small room next to Blaine's which was kept vacant.

One night Puck sat across from him at their booth and pointed out Blaine's lack of sexual activity. "You just need some ass, then you'll be fine."

Blaine had just rolled his eyes at Puck and ignored him, knowing soon enough that a girl would catch his eye.

"Seriously, dude. What's wrong with you? I'm surprised I even got you out tonight." Puck asked, cocking an eyebrow at Blaine.

Blaine shrugged and slumped back in his seat. "Nothing. It just depresses me to go out anymore."

"It's not because you're thinking of the asshole Nathan are you? Because if that's the case forget about him. Let loose, my good man."

Blaine shrugged again. Okay. Maybe he was depressed because he was thinking of Nathan. But the thoughts of their relationship had been flooding his mind after Puck had began bringing girls home. "No. It's not because of that. I guess... I guess I'm just a bit homesick."

Puck gave him a weird look. "Homesick? Well, buddy. You're screwed. You're kind of stuck here for, like, ever."

Blaine sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "Yeah. I know that."

"But what possibly could you be homesick over? From what you told me, you don't really have much to miss."

"I know. But." Blaine cocked his head and sighed. "I guess. I guess I miss _feeling_ something."

Puck was giving him an incredulous look. "You're going to explain what you're talking about... because I have no clue at all what you're getting at."

"I miss _feeling_ something!" Blaine said, his hands fanning from his bottle. "Here we barely feel anything. The most we feel is sadness and depression and disappointment. No one ever feels happiness or nervousness or _love_."

The world of the beyond is complicated. It dampened everything that used to be wonderful around the world. It was literally like everything was dimmed down here. Feelings are nothing. Love is just a sarcastic word used now and then. It didn't mean anything anymore. People's lives here are nothing but one night stands. Dating is just ridiculous since nothing ever came out of it. And happiness. That word barely exists. The worst feelings that you felt in the world of the Living are the only ones you feel in the world of the Beyond.

Blaine disliked it. It was frustrating, remembering the effects of happiness and love, but never being able to feel them again.

"I mean," he started again as he saw the confused look on Puck's face, "Don't you ever miss the wonderful feeling you got when something great happened. The huge grins that would split someone's face so easily, because it was so normal. The thud of your heart in your chest, the tightening of every muscle, the loss of breath, the high of being in love. Don't you just miss it _all_?"

Puck sat back and tapped the toe of his foot on the floor. "I see. Well. I do miss that sometimes... But all those feelings bring hurt. So I think it's be better to feel the disappointment and the hurt now instead of the crushing pain you get when you are pushed down after your high."

Blaine brought his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down slightly. Puck had a point there, but he believed that those feelings were so worth it. And those feelings kept on giving. While hurt would disappear after a while happiness and love last as long as you want it to.

But this was all crazy talk here in the world of the Beyond. No one talked like this. No one felt like this.

But Blaine had kept one thing in the back of his mind after the dinner with the Puckermans.

_At least there's still some hope in this world._

Mrs. Puckerman's words had echoed in his head for hours after they spoke.

She was right. And Blaine had seen the evidence right in front of his eyes. He had seen love and happiness in those two girls who had sat across from him.

Maybe there was a way to actually enjoy the time he had here. If only he could find the right person to help him.

It was another morning of slamming doors and stomps up stairs for Blaine. He really, _really_ wasn't in the mood to deal with Sam finding more junk food trash laying around the house and chewing him out for it. When he heard the door leading into his room slam open, the picture frame still laying on the floor already from weeks ago, he groaned and rolled over so his back was facing Sam. "What do you want?" He grunted out tiredly.

"It's your turn to go shopping. I have stuff to do, so I want you to go now." Sam explained, walking around the room and picking up clothes and putting them in the clothes hamper in the corner. Blaine would never have guessed this guy was straight if he hadn't pointed out the fact when they first met.

Blaine groaned again, pulling the thin blanket over his head in an attempt to block him out. Sam walked over and grabbed the hem, stripping the blanket from Blaine and throwing it in the corner. "Fine!" Blaine yelled as he rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up, "I'll go get the fucking groceries that I don't even _use_!"

"You live here, don't you!" Sam said, wiping his pants on his jeans.

"Whatever. Just- whatever." Blaine mumbled getting up and stumbling to his broken dresser and digging in to find pants and a shirt.

"I have a shopping list right here. Buy everything, no extras- which means no junk food. And I want the receipt." Sam said, holding a crumpled piece of paper in his hand.

Blaine rolled his eyes as he pulled on a pair of worn out jeans and slipping a ripped t-shirt over his head. "Whatever you say."

"If you want to continue to live here, you'll get rid of that attitude and start giving a shit about things."

"I got it, Sam. I got it." Blaine looked at Sam and met his eyes, making sure he knew he was listening. He walked over and grabbed his scuffed up sneakers and putting them on. Sam stood in the middle of his room as Blaine bustled around getting ready, making Blaine a bit uncomfortable with his gaze. Blaine finished tying his shoes and stood up to grab the shopping list. "I'll be back soon. Or whenever I want to be." With that he left his room, hurrying down the stairs and out the front door into the blistering heat outside.

Another downfall of the world of the Beyond was how _hot_ it was constantly. Never any snow, rain once in a very long while, maybe once a year. The sun was always shining, determined on making everyone sweat the moment they step out their house. Or even before that since no one had air conditioning.

Blaine shielded his eyes with his hand as he walked down the hot concrete sidewalk, heat vapors lifting off the asphalt beside him. The walk wasn't very long, only a couple minutes, as he turned the corner and saw the glass storefront of Bernie's Grocers. He walked inside the empty store, nodding at the old man at the only cash register. He grabbed an ugly green basket and grabbed the shopping list that had been forced upon him and began to make his way down the aisles, his eyes searching for the most likely disgusting health foods.

"Tofu? You've got to be joking me," Blaine said under his breath as his eyes scanned the paper. Nothing on the list sounded appetizing, most of it sounding vomit inducing. He made a face as he began picking up boxes and bags and setting them in the basket he held, checking off the objects mentally. He took a detour as he passed the isle full of chips and candy, deciding he'd get a few things to snack on himself. All he had to do was buy them separately, then he was off the hook. He smiled deviously as he began to pick up bags of chips, and Twinkies, and HoHo's. He was reaching for a bag of pretzels when he heard a sharp intake of breath, causing him to look up and see a Asian boy standing at the end of the isle.

"Blaine? Is that really you?" the boy asked, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Wes?" Blaine laughed, "Are you serious?" Wes was one of Blaine's best friends from school. He had been by his side for years, and even when he came out he stayed by him. It was great to see him again, but not under this circumstance. It meant only one thing. "Why are you here?"

Wes walked up the aisle to meet him, clapping him on the shoulder. "It's great to see you again too-"

"Well, yeah, of course!" Blaine sputtered.

"Don't hurt yourself."

If Blaine could smile, he was sure he'd be smiling. It was the first person he knew that had arrived here, and as sad it was, he couldn't help but feel a spark of something. He wanted to just pull him in for a hug and beg to hear everything he had missed. But there was still one question he needed to know. "What are you doing here?"

Wes gave him an incredulous look. "Exactly what you're doing here? It's not like I took a vacation here."

"Stop being a smart ass, Wes."

"Hey, I'm just trying to answer your questions!" He held up his hands like Puck had, in surrender.

"Why are you here? What happened? Why and _how_ did you off yourself?"

Wed suddenly look uncomfortable, an unusual pink crossing his darkened skin. He looked down at his shoes. "Well. After you killed yourself I didn't really have anyone to hold onto anymore..."

Blaine's eyes widened. "You didn't- no. Why? Why would you kill yourself over me?"

"I tried to go on! But you were the only friend I had. The only one I cared about. And when you went and offed yourself, I kind of... I'd say went crazy. But I broke down and I believed I didn't have anything to live for. What's the use of continuing a life when no one cares about you?" Wes looked hurt as he spoke and Blaine's heart lodged in his throat. He killed himself without thinking of the consequences of the people around him, more importantly Wes, the boy who was like his brother. The boy who had killed himself because Blaine did.

"What about Nathan? You guys were close too?" Blaine questioned, wondering how he had reacted to Blaine's death. Blaine hoped he had cried and felt terrible, like it was all his fault.

A pained look crossed Wes' face and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... Nathan offed himself about a month after you. So I didn't have anyone."

Blaine had stopped listening as he stared wide-eyed at Wes, his mouth falling open. "Wh-what? Wait? Nathan- Nathan offed h-himself?"

"Yeah... He actually hung himself in his bedroom closet." Wes' face turned a bit green at the thought as Blaine just continued to stare at him.

"Nathan... Nathan _offed_ himself..." Blaine dropped the basket in his hand and heard the shattering of glass, but he wasn't paying attention to anything around him. "Wes... It was amazing to see you again- and I hope to see you soon. But I have to go!" He pulled Wes in for a hug before turning and taking off out of the store and down the street, leaving a dazed Wes alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is short, but Kurt joins the crew in the next chapter, so it should be much longer :)**

* * *

><p>"Nathan is here! Don't you get what I'm saying!" Blaine cried to Puck as he slumped against his couch chewing on carrot sticks.<p>

"No, no. I get it. Since you've said it ten times in the last 3 seconds. You're ex boyfriend killed himself and naturally is here." He chomped down on a carrot and chewed loudly, watching Blaine pace the floor.

After Blaine found out about Nathan he had forgotten about grocery shopping and had run all the way to Puck's house. By the time he got there he was gasping for air and his side was cramping terribly and Puck had to give him a cup of water before he passed out from heat exhaustion, but as soon as he burst through the door he began yelling breathlessly. He'd been trying for a good hour to try and explain everything to Puck, who had just lounged back and gave him confused looks.

"Nathan is here. I am going to find him." Blaine stated finally, stopping his pacing and looking at Puck.

"That's all you really had to say. Not that entire story about the Wes dude and the _entire_ backstory to your relationship." Another chomp on a carrot.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I didn't tell you my _entire_ back story. Jesus. I just had to keep REPEATING myself."

"Yeah. Sure."

"You don't listen, like, ever, do you?"

Puck studied a carrot stick before crunching onto it. "Not really. Unless it's something I care about. And your disastrous relationship isn't very entertaining."

Blaine glared at Puck. "You're an asshole."

"I take that as a compliment, thank you." Puck said. "And where do you expect to find this Nathan guy."

"I don't know. I was thinking we could just get a map and drive to different places and hope to find him."

"Different places, are you crazy? Why don't you try-" Puck stopped his rant and looked at Blaine with wide-eyes. "Wait- _we_?"

"Yes, we. I need a car." Blaine shrugged.

Puck narrowed his eyes at Blaine and dropped the carrot stick he had in his hand, and wiped his hands on his dirty jeans. "I am not going on this stupid little escapade. This is the stupidest idea I ever heard."

"Come on!" Blaine begged. "Puck, don't make me break out the stuff about love and your girlfriend."

"You wouldn't go that low."

"Oh, I would _so_ go that low. Plus, answer this question. Do you really have anything better to do?"

Puck pointed at him, his mouth set to say something when he stopped and dropped his arm. He glared at Blaine, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I thought so." Blaine said.

"Whatever. _I'm_ the asshole? Huh." Puck muttered. "Fine. I'll go with you. Whatever."

"Wonderful." Blaine clapped his hands together and rubbed them together. "We can leave tomorrow in the morning. Get your stuff together tonight."

Puck nodded and continued to glare at Blaine. "So why are you driving all over creation for this guy? Why not try the city first?"

"I just feel like he isn't here. I'm sure if he was here Wes would have known. But he didn't mention knowing where Nathan was. So I have this... Gut feeling that he's somewhere else."

"Oh yay. We're going by intuition. Awesome."

"Shut up. And if this doesn't work out at least we have something to do other than sit at the bar all day." Blaine pointed out as he walked over, plopping down next to Puck. He reached over and grabbed a carrot stick and stuck it in his mouth. "Don't worry. We'll make it fun."

Early the next morning Blaine was on his way to Puck's house. Puck offered to pick him up, but Blaine declined, explaining that he needed time to think. Because he did. He had to think of where to look. What to do if he found Nathan. His head hurt with all the questions he was trying to answer.

Blaine had picked up a map at the store yesterday and shoved it in the tattered sachel he found in the closet, along with a few shirts and pants. He slipped his sunglasses on as he walked the blistering highway, looking out across the desert that surrounded him. Things stuck out of the ground, just trash that decorated the otherwise flat land. An old car was buried halfway; an old tire was tilted into the ground. Blaine kicked rocks along as walked, his hands in his pockets, whistling an odd tune to himself.

He finally got to Puck's house, seeing Puck standing out by his car along with his mom and Nicole. As Blaine moved closer he could hear Mrs. Puckerman talking. "Be careful. Try not to get stranded. Try and make your way back, hun." She was patting his shoulders and arms, cupping the boys jaw in her fingers.

"I'll make sure he's fine, Mrs. Puckerman," Blaine smirked going up to them. Mrs. Puckerman turned and laughed.

"Good. It's nice knowing someone's watching my boy."

"Ready to leave?" Puck asked, his tanned skin pink.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, walking up to the car and tossing his bag into the backseat.

"Okay. Goodbye, boys." Mrs. Puckerman hugged them both goodbye and Nicole pulled Puck close, waving shyly at Blaine.

Blaine got into the passenger seat, closing the door behind him and stretching out his legs. Puck got in soon after and sighed, running his hands over his mohawk. "Alrighty then."

Blaine chuckled and bent his legs and placed his feet on the dash. "Let's get this show on the road."

As Puck started the car, Blaine reached back and fumbled around with his bag, looking for the map. He pulled it out, tossing his bag back into the backseat carelessly, before unfolding it. "So where exactly are we starting?" Puck asked, pulling onto the highway.

Blaine chewed on his lip and ran his finger along the map on a thick grey line that was used for the highway. "I guess we just drive till we hit something?"

Puck turned to give him a deadpanned look. "This is going to be an enjoyable trip for me isn't it?"

"Oh, yes it will." Blaine smirked as he continued o scour the map. "Do you have like a pen or a Sharpie?"

Puck reached over and fumbled around in the glove box, pulling out a black Sharpie. He handed it to Blaine and put both hands back on the steering wheel. Blaine uncapped it and leaned forward so the map was leaning against the dash, his eyes scanning the paper. He marked a few things down and capped the marker again, satisfied. "What was that about?"

"I was just circling things. Like cities, gas stations. Things we'd need."

"Oh," Puck murmured. Blaine nodded, folding the map back together and reaching back to shove it in his bag.

Blaine leaned back in his seat and adjusted his sunglasses, sighing as he closed his eyes, settling in for the ride.


	6. Chapter 6

**The song used in the chapter is Location by Freelance Whales :)**

* * *

><p>"Don't you have some music for this stupid car?" Blaine mumbled after being woken up abruptly when Puck hit large hole. He took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes as he reached forward to dig through the glove box.<p>

"Stop insulting my precious baby or I'll make you walk your damn self." Puck grunted. "And I don't know. I haven't listened to anything in a while."

Blaine flipped Puck off, narrowing his eyes at him before diving back into the glove box. He pulled out a couple CDs, holding them up to Puck. "Ah hah."

"But they're blank. So how do you know they'll have music on them, smart ass." Puck pointed out, lifting an eyebrow.

"That's when you put it in and listen to it. Duh." Blaine muttered, slipping one of the discs into the slot made for CDs in the radio. "Watch the stereo not even work because this car is a piece of crap."

"Once again- I will make you walk."

Blaine rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his seat and settled his arm on the open window ledge. A pulsing began to emit from the speakers and Blaine moved his sunglasses back down to cover his eyes.

"I think I was right when I said there might not be any music." Puck said, glancing over at Blaine cockily.

"It's part of the song," Blaine muttered as other instruments joined the pulsing, "dumb ass."

Puck narrowed his eyes at Blaine and growled quietly in his throat. "You're an irritating road trip companion."

"So I've been told."

_I am starting to sense your location_

_You are somewhere in the attic_

_Looking something close to tragic_

_Knitting T-shirts and your mattress_

Blaine tapped his hand against the window frame as Puck made a sound of disgust. "What is this crap?"

Blaine lifted his head and looked over. "It's your car. Shouldn't you know?"

"No! I just found these hidden in the console."

"I take it you don't like this music?"

"It's weird."

"I personally like it. But not that that really matters to you."

"Nope." Puck reached forward to change it but Blaine slapped his hand away.

"We're going to listen."

"I don't want to."

"It's my car."

"I have the map."

"That doesn't matter."

"I can get out of this car and take the map with me and you wouldn't be able to find your way home."

"I'm sure I could find my way back. Find the gas station we stopped at." Puck pointed out.

"I can wait till we get farther. Never said I'd let you know when I'll get out." Blaine threw right back, leaning back in the seat.

"...whatever."

"Exactly," he muttered, turning his head so he could watch as the desert moved by his sight.

_I'm floating up the stairwell_

_With my toes grazing the cedar_

_Thinking softly what a tinder box we live in_

_And what a flammable heart I've been given_

Puck had shut up, his fingers tapping against the steering wheel at a different beat than the music. Blaine picked out things in the desert, making a sort of game for himself.

He caught sight of an old lamp sticking out of the dark sand, it's lamp shade torn and faded. A torn and tattered couch that had faded to an ugly gray. A fridge buried halfway, the top door to the freezer hanging open and caked with mud and mold. A house that was nothing but piles of rubble and pieces of wood, the door the only thing standing in the mess.

It was fascinating what you could find out in the desert of the World of the Beyond. Blaine wondered how they got there. He wondered how _anything_ got there. The only way people got there was when they decided to kill themselves, so how did everything make it down there? And why was the desert littered with trash? There were questions that bugged at Blaine as he stared out at the sand, more unique items flashing by his view.

_You could be in several different places_

Blaine hummed closed his eyes and let the music flow in and out of him. The mellow beat and lyrics were twisting their way into his brain and reminding him of times in the World of the Living. He missed music. The way it used to calm him. Since he had made it to the World of the Beyond he hadn't listened to any music, except for the bands at the bar and they shouldn't even be considered as playing music.

He remembered times at school with his choir. All his friends. He loved being popular. Loved being the lead. He missed it.

He opened his eyes and looked back out at the barren land.

But this was his life now. It's all it'd ever be.

He sighed and turned to look out the windshield. To watch the road fly by.

_I am sensing your location_

Blaine could see something off in the distance. "What is that?" he muttered, leaning forward in his seat.

Puck looked over at Blaine with a cocked eyebrow before looking at what Blaine was looking at. "What is that?"

Blaine watched the object, feeling as Puck picked up speed. As they got closer Blaine could see it was a figure standing on the side of the road. They were walking with their back to Blaine and Puck. "It's a person..." Blaine murmured. Puck went faster, catching up to the person quickly. Blaine looked out his window as they passed the them. "Stop!" he yelled, reaching out, and grabbing a hold of the steering wheel to swerve them to the side of the road. A puff of dirt surrounded the car and Blaine coughed as Puck turned off the car.

"What the fuck was that for?" Puck yelled at Blaine, waving his hand in front of his face to rid the air of dust.

"They were holding out their hand. Hitch hiking." Blaine said, moving to open the door.

"I really hope you weren't like this in the living world because you probably would have been raped by now."

Blaine threw a look at Puck as he got out of the car. He ran his hands through his curls as he looked up to see the person watching them. He began to jog over to them, waving as he got closer. "Hey!"

The person was a man- no. More of a boy. He looked to be Blaine's age. He was tall and lean, his long legs covered by torn dirty jeans. Dusted over low top Converse were on his feet. His hands had been shoved into the pockets of the dark green bomber jacket that hid the graphic shirt behind it. He removed a hand from his pocket and shielded his eyes to watch Blaine jog up. When Blaine stood before him, his eyes- the color of the ocean- raked over him, and he gave a soft sound of approval. "Hello."

Blaine bit his lip as the melodic voice reached his ears. It was the most beautiful sound in the world and he was floating on the soft sound of that one word. He held out a hand, "Blaine."

Kurt looked at his hand for a moment before reaching out and clasping his hand, giving it an abrupt shake. "Kurt."

"And I'm Puck." Puck said, walking up to them wiping his hands on his shirt. "Now, if you'll excuse us. We have to get going." He muttered the phrase through gritted teeth, eyeing Blaine.

"Ignore him. I do. So. Are you looking for a ride somewhere?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed and ran his tongue along his lips. "Yeah, actually. Where are you guys headed?"

Both boys stopped and looked over at each other, working their jaws and neither coming up with an explanation. Truth be told, they had no idea. "We're- um- headed. Up?" Puck threw out and Blaine smacked his arm. He winced and whined, rubbing at the skin.

Kurt was watching them with a smirk, one of his elegant eyebrows raised _Fuck_, Blaine internally sighed as he looked over at the boy. _How was someone so attractive?_ "You two have no idea where you're going do you?"

"Uh- um- ye-" Puck began.

"No. We have absolutely no idea," Blaine finished, nodding towards Kurt.

"Fascinating. Well, neither do I. So maybe that's a good thing." Kurt murmured, shifting his weight to his other leg.

"Do you want to join us? I mean- we're just driving to places." Blaine finally fumbled out.

Kurt looked around them and looked at their car, seeming to be considering everything for a moment. Puck was restless beside Blaine, his hands twisting together before he finally snapped his arms across his chest. "Sure."

Blaine almost missed his answer as he was glaring at Puck, but he looked over at Kurt quickly. "Awesome."

"Yeah. Awesome." Puck muttered, turning and throwing his hands up as he walked back to the car. Blaine fidgeted for a moment, his hands slipping into his pockets for a moment as Kurt watched him curiously, before he moved his hand and gestured to the car.

"Well, we should go now."

"Yeah..." Kurt chuckled, as he followed Blaine to the Rabbit.

_I am starting to sense your location_

_In an old abandoned mansion_

_In the country side of England_

_Spirits trapped inside the linens_

Everyone settled into the car and Puck started it again, pulling onto the highway. Kurt sat in the back, going through the bag he had with him, before closing it and setting it on the floor. Blaine watched him in the review mirror, fascinated by the boy back there. Kurt leaned back in his seat and crossed one leg over the other, bringing his hands up to look at his fingers.

"So where are you going?" Puck questioned from the driver's seat.

Kurt's eyebrows raised when he noticed he was talking to him. He uncrossed his legs and leaned forward so his head was between the two seats. "No where in particular. I'm looking for something."

"And that would be?"

"I don't know."

"How can you be looking for something and not know?"

Kurt shrugged, "I'm quite new here. I don't know where everything is."

"You're new here?" Blaine asked, turning in his seat to look at him.

"Yeah. Only a couple weeks. I've been walking since I arrived." Kurt said, pulling his lip between his teeth.

"So you have absolutely no idea what you're looking for?" Puck wondered, confused.

"Well, not exactly. I don't have absolutely _no_ idea." Kurt let go of his lip an sighed. "I heard rumors of the people who run the World of the Beyond."

Puck's face scrunched up as Blaine made a sound of disbelief. "People who run the World of the Beyond? I really do doubt that there's a group of people who run this whole world. I mean... Just think about it?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You aren't the first people to find this entire thing ridiculous. But someone was talking about people in white who run this. Who could help certain people. They call them the PIC. The People In Charge."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Puck muttered.

"I'm looking for them."

Blaine's eyes widened. "How exactly do you expect to find them?"

Kurt shrugged again. "I have no idea. But I know they have to be around here somewhere."

"And _why_ exactly are you trying to find these 'People In Charge'?"

"Because. I believe my death was an accident. I wasn't supposed to die. And I want to see if I can go back to the World of the living."

Blaine's eyebrows knit together, confusion sweeping across him. How could a suicide be a mistake? Many people regretted it, but no one ever called it a mistake and tried to go back. Blaine looked Kurt over, seeing now just how different this boy was.

_And you're feeling quite at home there_

_Also feeling somewhat lonely_

"I'm taking it that you don't like the World of the Beyond." Puck said.

"Who does? I mean this place sucks ass. Who likes to live in a world where you can't smile or _feel_ anything?" Kurt said, falling back against his seat. "Not to mention how fucking hot it is. I hate it here."

Puck rolled his eyes. "You and Blaine think the same way. It's annoying."

"It's because he's a sensible person. No regular person would like to live in a world like this. No one."

Blaine nodded, smirking as he looked over at Puck.

_No one sees you in your pixelated fishnets_

_And your black and orange barrettes_

"So what about you guys? I doubt two teenage boys decided to just drive around this boiling desert." Kurt asked, crossing his leg over the other again.

Puck pointed over at Blaine, "It's all him."

Blaine caught Kurt looking at him in the review mirror. "So?"

Blaine fidgeted and cleared his throat. "I-I'm trying to find my ex-boyfriend."

"_Boyfriend_, huh?" Kurt murmured from the backseat.

"Yeah... I killed myself because of him after we broke up. And I just found out that he offed himself like a month later... So I'm trying to find him."

Kurt scoffed. "And how do you expect to find him?" Kurt shot out, looking pointedly at Blaine, shooting back his own words.

Blaine leaned over his seat and met Kurt's eyes, his heart skipping a beat when his blue eyes met his. "I have no idea. But I know they have to be around here somewhere." A cocky look took over Blaine's face again and Kurt narrowed his eyes at him.

"You're smart. I like you." Kurt observed.

Blaine laughed humorously as he sat back in his seat and widened his eyes.

His heart was still beating fast, his chest tight.

Maybe it was a bad idea to pick this boy up.

_But I know they have to be around here somewhere_

* * *

><p><strong>Much of the story will now have a song associated with each chapter. I already have many songs picked out for certain parts, since I know exactly where this story is going. While some chapters still have planning.<em><br>_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Someone brought to my attention that I haven't credited the movie, I thought I did in the first chapter! So I'll credit it now! Thank you for bringing it to my attention.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: This story is based off the movie Wristcutters: A Love Story. Most of the ideas and setting credit goes to the writers of this fantastic movie.  
><strong>

**The song used in this chapter is Six Feet Under the Stars from All Time Low :)**

* * *

><p><em>Time to lay claim to the evidence<em>

_Fingerprints sold me out_

_But our footprints washed away_

_From the docks downtown_

The night fell down around the trio soon enough and Puck began to grumble under his breath. Blaine's legs were propped up on the dash, his seat moved to lean back. Kurt was leaning against the driver side door, his legs stretched across the backseat, his fingers tapping against his thigh. Blaine glanced over as Puck squinted into the darkness, his cheeks puffing up and down and he breathed words to himself. "Are you okay there?"

Puck looked over, his fingers curling tighter around the steering wheel. "I think we should pull over."

"Why...?" Blaine drug the word out as he shifted in his seat. Kurt was listening, interested.

"Well. My cars lights don't seem to be working."

"What? They were working perfectly fine yesterday!" Blaine said, finally sitting up and looking at Puck incredulously.

"They have a tendency to do that. They're junk. They go in and out when they want. But they usually come back on after a couple minutes, but they aren't and we have to pull over or we'll die." Puck tapped his hands against the steering wheel a bit hard, chewing on the inside of his lip.

Blaine groaned. "We have to sleep in the car, don't we?" He didn't have to look away from the window to see Puck nod. "Wonderful."

"Stop acting like it's the end of the world, curly Sue." Came Kurt's voice, moving to sit in the middle of the backseat. "I mean, I've been sleeping in way worse conditions than you since I got here. So I don't really want to be hearing any complaining." He patted Blaine's shoulder and sighed. "At least tell me you have blankets or something."

Puck nodded as he pulled to the side of the highway, the car bumping and groaning as it moved from the asphalt to the dirt. "Uh. In the back. I'll pop the trunk."

"You're awesome," Kurt said, scooting across the seat and opening the door. Blaine watched Kurt in his rearview mirror, biting his lip as he saw him stretch his arms up. He was distracted by Puck, who was fidgeting and moving in his seat. "What are you doing?" Blaine snapped.

"Stop being such a bitch, Blaine," Puck shot back with a glare. "My car remember?"

"That's still a really sad excuse."

"Shut up. I'm trying to get comfortable. So leave me alone." Puck grumbled, adjusting his seat to lean back.

"Remember that Kurt's sleeping in the back. I'm sure he won't be very happy if he has your seat crushing his face."

"Kurt will be sleeping outside, thank you though." Kurt spoke through Blaine's open window. He had a tattered gray blanket in folded over his arm.

"What? Why?" Blaine questioned. "I'd give you my seat if you'd be more comfortable."

"No, I'm fine. Seriously. I've been sleeping outside since I offed myself. I'm sure I'll be more comfortable out here than in here." Kurt pointed out. "I'll go now."

Puck mumbled something and lifted his hand, already curled on his side with his eyes closed. Blaine's eyebrows pulled together as he watched Kurt walk into the darkness. He bit his lip, working an idea around in his head as he leaned back in his seat to try and get comfortable.

_And I think myself deserving of a little time off_

It was barely ten minutes later when Blaine heard Puck begin to snore quietly. He looked over at him, the large boy having shifted onto his stomach and sprawled across half the car, his limbs bent at awkward angles. Blaine shook his head and groaned as he sat up, running a hand through his curls. He looked out his window and into the dark, searching for the figure he was seeking, but only seeing the blackness of the nigh. He opened hissing, curiosity and his nosiness taking over his body's movements. He closed the door as quietly as possible, his eyes sweeping the land as he began to walk further into the desert. 10 feet away from the car Blaine could see the hunched form of Kurt. He was sitting on the sand, his back to Blaine, staring off into the distance.

Blaine slipped his hands into his pocket and kicked at the sand as he stepped closer. "Hey."

Kurt jumped a bit, spinning around, his mouth falling open. "Oh. It's just you."

"Yeah... Do you mind if I sit with you?" Blaine asked quietly, a slight blush crossing his cheeks.

"Uh- yeah. Sure." Kurt turned back around and bent his knees to his chest as Blaine sat down next to him in the sand.

_We can kick it here for hours_

_And just mouth off about the world_

_And how we know it's going straight to hell_

Blaine looked off into the distance also, wondering what Kurt could see. Or if he was just looking off into the darkness to think. It was quiet out here. The usual sounds of the night from the World of the Living not present. The only sounds Blaine heard were his and Kurt's combined soft breathing along with the soft blow of wind. The air was still warm from the day, the sand even warmer. The night swallowed them so easily. "Want some?"

Blaine looked over, his eyes widening as they made out the form of a bottle. "What is that?"

"I don't really know," Kurt murmured, bringing the bottle up to his face to study it. "It was in the back of Puck's car. I needed something to calm me. It's alcohol though, so, we know at least one thing about it."

Blaine watched Kurt for a moment before shrugging. "Not like it could kill me."

"Exactly," Kurt said, handing over the glass object to Blaine.

Blaine brought it to his lips and tipped the bottle backwards, making a face as the liquid burned all the down his throat. He hissed, parting his lips as he handed it over to Kurt, who was chuckling. "I had the same reaction. Pretty strong."

Blaine nodded, swallowing again as he licked his lips. "God. I haven't had something that strong in forever."

"It's refreshing," Kurt murmured.

_Pass me another bottle, honey_

_The Jager's so sweet_

_But if it keeps you around, then I'm down_

They sat in silence for a long time, the darkness pressing down around them, passing the bottle back and forth between them. A warm, fuzzy feeling Blaine hadn't felt in so long curled in his stomach, his head slightly foggy. Kurt was still in the same position since they had started, staring off into the distance, his long fingers curled loosely around the only half empty bottle. Blaine took a double take as he looked at the liquid in the bottle, realizing just how strong it was.

The silence surrounding them was just right. Now awkwardness, no space to fill with words. It was perfect, where they could sit and just enjoy the other's company.

Blaine had so many questions towards the stranger. They had just picked him up off of the side of the road. There was so much Blaine didn't know about him. So much Blaine wanted to know about him.

For one: if he was gay. He hated being once of those people that judged right away and decided on someone being homosexual without even asking, but the way the boy dressed was what had hit him. It was fashionable and wonderfully fitting, even if the clothes were ratty and dirty; but he made them look good. There was also his voice, which was higher pitched than most males.

But it was so musical and melodic and beautiful, not high pitched, screechy. It was just wonderful, and Blaine loved listening to him talk.

What was Blaine doing? Why was he acting like this? He was looking for his _ex-boyfriend_, so why was he feeling these things over another guy. Another guy he had _just_ met. A guy he didn't even know if he was gay or not.

Blaine was digging himself a hole and soon he wouldn't be able to get out.

"What are you thinking?" Kurt asked quietly, the sound of his voice sharp in the silence.

"What?" Blaine asked, surprised by the sound.

"It's so quiet... And I was wondering if you were thinking of something. If that's why you were so quiet."

Blaine bit his lip, sighing. "I was actually... Wondering..." Blaine trailed off, embarrassed by wanting to ask.

"Yes?" Kurt prodded.

"I was wondering... If you were gay?" Blaine finally pushed the question out, looking away from Kurt even though he could barely see his face in the darkness.

Kurt was silent for a moment, a moment that sent Blaine's heart to his throat, his face burning red. "I am, yeah." Kurt finally said, tipping back the bottle to his lips.

"Mmh." Blaine hummed, nodding to himself, a wave of relief rushing through him.

"I didn't think it was that hard to tell? Usually people get it right away with my voice," Kurt murmured.

"I don't like judging right away." Blaine answered with a shrug, curling his arms around his knees and holding them close to his chest.

_Meet me on Thames Street_

_I'll take you out_

_Though I'm hardly worth your time_

_In the cold, you look so fierce_

Blaine looked over, watching as Kurt continued to stare. Blaine wondered what was turning in his mind, but he wasn't confident enough to ask him. So instead he sat next to him and let his imagination fill in the spots he couldn't answer.

Blaine was biting his lip as he studied the dark form of Kurt. He couldn't make sense of the thoughts and feelings he felt coursing through him. He hadn't had so much crowding his body since he had woken up.

But these thoughts made no sense. He was in the process of looking for his ex, to try and get back together to make this life as easy to make through as possible.

And the thoughts were even more complicated with an alcoholic fog clouding his mind. He decided mentally that he'd try and sort these out later, when he was sober.

_Fall in the grave I've been digging myself_

_But there's room for two_

_Six feet under the stars_

Blaine woke up as the sun rose over the horizon and blinded him. His skin seemed to be on fire, his throat dry and his head pounding. He moved and sat up with a scratchy groan, hissing as his skin burned against the hot sand. He rubbed as his eyes, blinking before squinting and looking around. Kurt was on the ground next to him, curled in a ball on top of the blanket he had brought over from the car. The bottle of alcohol was dangling from his fingers, almost empty, making Blaine wonder how much he had drank.

Kurt made a small sound as the sun landed on his face, his eyebrows pulling down, his nose wrinkling. Blaine felt something erupt in his stomach at the sight, the thought over how adorable he looked clouded his head. But Blaine couldn't think like that. He couldn't. He scrambled to his feet, joints popping and himself groaning as he tried to work out the stiffness in his limbs. He walked over to the car, running his hand through his hair as he opened the passenger seat and got in.

Puck was still stretched out on his stomach, the side of his face mashed into the seat, his mouth hanging open as he snored. Blaine made face as he saw a wet spot made from his drool that was slowly slipping down the side of his mouth. Blaine reached over and placed his hand against Puck's shoulder, shaking him till he cracked open his eyes. He groaned loudly as he turned and stretched, rocking the whole car in the process. "That was the most uncomfortable thing ever, Jesus Christ."

Blaine shrugged, yawning widely, hearing his jaw crack. "Do you have something to drink?" His voice came out deep and scratchy, his voice seeming to rip up his dry throat.

Puck blinked and squinted at Blaine and whistled. "You look like shit."

"Thanks, now answer my question." Blaine mumbled, fumbling around the glove box for his sunglasses.

"Yeah. Get mine while you're at it too." Puck said, twisting in his seat to reach in the back.

_I should have known better than to call you out_

_If not for you, I know I'd tear this place to the ground_

Blaine found Puck's first, grabbing them and pulling them out. He held them out to Puck as he turned back around, hitting Blaine's hand. The sunglasses slipped from his fingers and fell, hitting the console and falling between Blaine's feet. "Damn it," Blaine muttered, reaching down to reach beneath the seat.

"Fuck!" Puck yelled, "Why'd you drop them?"

Blaine's head snapped up, his eyes widening. "You hit my hand! Plus it's not that bad, I can get them. Give me a second!"

Puck sighed, throwing his hands up, a bottle of stale water clutched in one. "Don't even try."

"Uh... Why?"

"Because, once something falls beneath the seat you'll never get it back. You know what a black hole is? Well, that's basically what's beneath the seat." Puck pointed out, an irritated expression on his face.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up and he stared at Puck. "Oh. Well. That's unique."

"It sucks ass." He muttered.

"I can tell. Remind me not to drop anything." Blaine leaned forward again, digging around for his sunglasses. His fingers wrapped around his black Ray Bans and he pulled them out, a satisfied look crossing his features.

Puck reached out and slapped his hand, his sunglasses falling and bouncing beneath the seat. "You asshole!" Blaine yelled, lifting from his seat to look at the floor. "Why did you do that?"

"You lost mine you deserved to lose yours!" Puck yelled back.

"Stop yelling, you idiots," Kurt mumbled, stumbling into the backseat. He had his own pair of knock-off Ray Bans resting on his nose. His voice was deep and scratchy, like Blaine's, but just a bit higher, and a flitting '_That's hot_' passed Blaine's thoughts.

Puck threw a glare at Kurt. "You should let me see your glasses."

"I'm not stupid."

Puck cursed under his breath. "Maybe there's a store down here. I'll just buy a new pair."

Blaine was ignoring him, instead he was looking out the window as he put his fingers to his head.

_I'm gonna roll the dice_

_Before you sober up and get gone_

"Hey, stop," came Kurt's voice from the backseat. Blaine looked back, confusion settling across his face.

"Why?" Puck asked, squinting at the buildings coming up.

"It's a gas station and mechanics." Kurt said, moving to lean forward.

"So?"

"A gas station might have sunglasses, and you need a mechanic to look at your lights so we don't get stuck in the same hellish situation as last night."

"He's right." Blaine mumbled from his seat where he had been silent for so long.

Puck tapped his fingers and chewed on his lip. "Fine," he agreed, pulling off and into the dusty parking lot of the gas station. He parked in front of the mechanics, Kurt sighing as he jumped out of the car. He stretched and breathed in the dry air. Blaine got out of the car, shielding his eyes with his hand as best as he could, following Puck up to the door. Kurt stayed back, leaning against the car, his sunglasses perched on his nose, his lip tugged between his teeth. Puck pushed open the door and stepped into the small room that had only a few plastic chairs and a desk placed strategically around the room. A few tires were leaning against the wall or lying on the dirty tile floor. Blaine mad a face at the place, running his finger along the desk surface, making a noise as he saw the dust collecting on his finger. He jumped at the sound of loud, tinkling bell ringing out in the small room. Puck was hitting the small rusted bell that was in the middle of the desk, his elbow leaning in the dirt. Blaine shook his head, glaring at him.

Puck bumped Blaine's ribs with his elbow, causing him to look up. Blaine's head snapped up, catching the glimpse of a dark head looking around the corner of the doorway behind the desk. His eyebrows pulled together. "Hello?" he called.

A girl with long black hair stepped from around the corner, his hands coming together excitedly. "Hello!" she said in a high, cheery voice. The tone and voice didn't match at all with the not-smiling face and dirty sweater and skirt. "I'm Rachel! Welcome to our cute little mechanic shop!"

Blaine and Puck shared a look before Puck straightened. "Um... I was looking for someone to look at my headlights... They stopped working last night."

Rachel nodded and just stood there for a moment, he gaze flicking between the two boys. "Well? Where's the mechanic?" Blaine asked aloud.

"Oh! I'll go get him!" Rachel cheers, hopping out of the room in her black flats.

"She's weird," Puck muttered.

"I haven't heard that kind of excitement in forever," Blaine mumbled.

Not too long after the girl had left, a tall man turned the corner dressed in oiled coveralls. He was wiping his hands on a grimy cloth as he took in Blaine and Puck. "I'm Finn. I see you've met my wife, Rachel."

"Yeah." Blaine and Puck said together.

_Because the tension's like a fire_

"Hm. Give me a day and they'll be as good as new," Finn said from his position under the car.

Puck groaned and put his face in his hands. Blaine shrugged, "We're okay with that."

"Awesome. I'll get to work on it right away." Finn pushed him out from under the car and sat up, nodding to himself.

"Alright." Blaine grabbed Puck's shoulders and began to push him out of the garage and out towards the front of the gas station store. Kurt was sitting on the concrete outside, his legs folded and his hands sitting in his lap.

"So, what's the news?" he asked.

"Give him a day and he'll fix it." Blaine answered Puck who was still grumbling to himself.

"Where are we supposed to sleep tonight?" Puck muttered, plopping onto the ground beside Kurt.

"The car? I mean, I'm sure he'll let us sleep in it when he's done for the night." Kurt said, shrugging.

"Yeah. But in the meantime why don't we get something to eat? And I really want to get sunglasses." Blaine suggested.

"Yes!" Kurt agreed standing up and wiping dirt off his pants with his hands.

"Fine," Puck muttered, pulling himself up and sighing.

_We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes_

_And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line_

Soon enough the trio settled down at a booth inside the gas station store, which also happened to hold a small diner. Puck was equipped with a bottle of hot sauce and a bottle of barbecue sauce, a plate that held two hamburgers and a mounting of fries juggled precariously in his hands. Kurt held a small bowl with salad in it, lettuce, carrots, shredded cheese and olives, no topping. A bottle of water was clutched in his fingers, the condensation dripping down the bottle and onto his fingers. Blaine had a plate topped with fries and fried chicken strips, a large bowl of ranch settled in the middle. They settled their stuff loudly on the table, the dark haired girl bringing out a cup of coffee for Blaine. Puck popped open a bottle of beer and took a swig, leaning back in his seat. Kurt sat across from other two boys, picking at his salad with the dented fork that had been given to him.

"No need for the super dull faces. Finn will have your car done super fast. There's nothing he can't fix." Rachel said from her perch on a stool at the counter. Blaine and Puck looked over, raising their eyebrows.

"We'll see about that," Puck muttered before shoving half of the burger into his mouth to take a bite. Blaine's stomach turned as grease dripped from his lips.

"Oh my god, take a napkin," Kurt begged, handing out a handful of napkins.

Puck thanked them, spraying Kurt with bits of chewed up burger and bun and whatever atrocities he had piled on top. Kurt flinched, his mouth dropping open. Blaine covered his mouth, dropping the chicken that been on the way to his mouth. Kurt threw him a glare too, taunting him to laugh. He grabbed for a napkin and wipe it across his face.

Soon enough Blaine had let a snicker out from behind his hand, and he busted into loud laugh, clutching his sides. Kurt was glaring at him at he stabbed angrily at his lettuce, stuffing a forkful into his mouth.

_I'm guilty, but I'm safe for one more day_

Blaine groaned as he felt Kurt's foot collide with the back of his seat again. "Stop."

"No."

Another hard kick to the seat. Blaine flew up and twisted around to glare at Kurt. "I wasn't even the one who spit burger all over you," he hissed.

"Yes, but _laughed_." Kurt hissed back from his position stretched across the back seat.

"So what? I still didn't do half as bad as Puck."

"You still laughed. And I'm going to continue to kick your seat because you wouldn't care if I ignored you." Kurt pointed out, kicking at the seat again.

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath, shaking his head. "You're annoying."

"Thank you."

_Overdressed and underage_

_Do you really need see an ID?_

Blaine woke up, moaning as the sun shone through the windshield right into his eyes. Kurt had finally stopped kicking the back of his seat when he got bored two hours later, and turned on his side to go to sleep. Blaine had only gotten a couple of hours of sleep and here was the wonderful sun waking him up right away. "This is ridiculous," he muttered, glancing around as he looked fleetingly at the two other guys who of course were still sleeping. He tried and stretched, moving to get out of the car. He stepped onto the blistering pavement and rubbed at his eyes as he closed his door and looked at the front of the car where Finn was knelt down. He was messing with the light, a frown greasing his brow. "What's up?" Blaine asked, shielding his hand over his eyes.

Finn looked up, seeing that Blaine was standing there. He stood up and rubbed at the back of his neck. "The lights aren't working. No matter what I did they didn't work."

"Wait... So what are we supposed to do?" Blaine asked, his eyes growing wide.

"I'm sorry! I usually can fix something right away but no matter what they aren't working. If I were you guys, I'd go to the camp store down the road and get a tent. You don't have to pay me, use that money to buy one. And then at night you have somewhere to sleep. Because these lights are useless."

"Thank you," Blaine said, groaning as he turned to open the door back up. "Hey, Puckerman. We have to go to a new store. Get up."

Puck shifted in his seat and made a face. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, now get up so we can go now." He stepped back out and curled his fingers around the top of the car door. "Thank you very much."

Finn nodded, wiping his hands on his coveralls. "No problem."

_This is embarrassing as hell_

_But I can cover for it so well_

"I like this one," Kurt said as he stared up at the top of the blue tent. The three were laying on their backs in a tent laying on the hard soul. Kurt was in the middle of Blaine and Puck, and he had his hands folded on his abdomen.

"So do I," agreed Blaine.

"I'll go talk to the shopkeeper, um. What about sleeping bags and stuff?" Puck asked, pushing himself up and crawling out of the small tent.

"Whatever will keep us comfy at night," Blaine called.

"Okay!" Puck answered, finally turning and walking away.

A silence settled down around Blaine and Kurt. Kurt's elbow was pressing against Blaine's ribs, and Blaine's side was up Kurt's. They were so close that Blaine could feel Kurt's body move with each breath. Blaine was biting on his lip, staring up at the material of the top of the tent.

"I asked the people at the mechanics if they had heard of the P.I.C." Kurt mumbled. "They hadn't. The Rachel girl told me to be careful speaking of this because I might get arrested." His voice sounded defeated, but Blaine knew he wasn't giving up. They had asked multiple people along the highway. Even Blaine had begun asking if someone had seen Nathan. No one had seen or heard of neither Nathan or the P.I.C. It worried Blaine, making him think he'd never see Nathan again.

"That's okay. No one had seen or heard of Nathan either. So we're equal."

Kurt looked over at him, "Yeah. Sure, we're equal."

_But there's room for two_

_Six feet under the stars_


End file.
